


Late night thoughts turn real

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Tomura wants to touch you, watching you is the next best thing.Smut/masturbation, plot cannot be found.
Relationships: Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader
Kudos: 80





	Late night thoughts turn real

Dating Shigaraki involved a lot of you touching him and he rarely touching you. He has never had a person love him like you do and is worried he would hurt you with his quirk. What if his quirk randomly changed and he only needed four fingers to active it? What if all five fingers accidentally brushed your arm?

His mind was a countless clutter of ‘What if’s’. He wanted to touch you so bad but his fear over powered his need.

Shigaraki’s head was between your thighs as your fingers played with his hair as he continued to play video games.

“Hey babe?” Shigaraki asked you, faking deep concentration on the game in front of him. You hummed your response waiting for him to continue. 

“Do you ever think about our relationship?” He asked you, your hands stopped at the sudden question worried about where this was going. He sat up straight so his head was just under your chin.

“Um yea?” You answered going back to gently running your fingers through his hair.

“Do you think we should take it to the next level?” He asked tilting his head backwards, his head resting right on your chest.

“You can’t just asked things like that so casually!” You said your face hot with embarrassment and nervousness, shifting backwards on the bed.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Shigaraki said standing up with one swift movement, his knee between your thighs and slowly rising higher.

His face almost touching yours, placing his hands on the bed careful not to touch it with all five fingers. Leaning down to kiss you deeply, his tongue slipping in your mouth, taking your bottom lip between his teeth giving it a slight tug. A whimper left your lips making Shigaraki smile.

“Lay back and touch yourself.I want to watch.” He said leaving soft kisses down your neck and towards your chest. 

“What?!”

“It’s taking our relationship to the next step.” He shrugged sucking and blowing on the raw areas that would definitely leave hickeys tomorrow making shivers shoot through your body.

“Shig couples usually sleep with each other n-not-” You stumbled out avoiding his eyes, wanting to have the floor eat you up or for him to change his mind and just sleep with you like a normal person.

“I know babe but I can’t touch you.” He said lifting your head up with one finger under your chin to look up at him. His finger trailing down to hook on the top of your shirt giving it a slight tug.

Shigaraki sat on the chair in front of the bed, your fingers dug into the sheet, nervousness filling you up. Taking off your shirt and throwing it to the side, motioning for Tomura to do the same.

Unbuttoning your pants you tugged them off of yourself and threw them on top of your shirt. Tomura did the same, his eyes never leaving your body. Your face flushed again, realizing you’ve never been this exposed in front of him before.

“Can you please stop staring like you’re going to eat me.” trying your best to cover up your body but the look in his eyes made your arms fall to your sides.

“I would if I could.” Shigaraki mumbled, his eyes lingering on every curve on your body trying to memorize it all. His face was filled with awe and this was the thing that gave you a burst of confidence to unclasp your bra.

Shigarakis took in a sharp breath, as he hurried to kick off his pants and boxers. He imagined this exact situation many times when he was alone at night but you were so much better than what he ever imagined.

Laying against the headboard you slowly removed your underwear,Shigaraki already running up and down his shaft thinking about how you must feel. Thinking about how he hopes to see your boobs bounce up and down.

You already felt yourself slick with how wet you were. You wanted him to touch you so badly but at the moment you just wanted to get off.

Your hands cupped your boobs, slowly traveling down your body causing Shigaraki to pick up speed. Taking two fingers you curled them inside of you causing a whimper to leave your lips.

Shigaraki started pumping faster, wanting to favor the moment but felt that every little moaned you made was on the verge of sending him over the age.

“Oh Tomura.” you moaned, the room filling up with your moans and Shigarakis labored breathing. Your fingers disappeared inside of you, you can't help but imagine how good Tomura fingers would feel curling inside of you, making shiver run down your body as your hips buckled off the bed. 

Calloused hands moved faster as cum dripped down to his thighs. You were too into your own bliss too notice he already came. He came time after time imagine you like this late at night but seeing you in front of him like this made his mind go into overdrive. He would usually curse at himself for coming so quick but he just wanted to look at you for as long as he could, archiving the images into his mind.

Fingers left from inside of you as they moved up your wet slit rubbing circles on your clit. Moans and whimpers left your mouth Shigarakis name mixed in, his eyes were dark with arousal having to dig his fingers on his leg to prevent himself from getting up and fucking you silly.

You rubbed tight circled on your clit, the sensation making you twist around and close your legs searching for more friction. You went faster and faster with the tight circles on your clit, a feeling forming in the pit of your stomach.

Shigaraki couldn't tear away from the way your face was twisted in pure arousal and the way your hips rolled as each new wave of pleasure ran through your body. 

Your orgasm washed over you, as your breathing labored and whimpers leaving your mouth.Collapsing against the pillow you laid there trying to steady your breath exhaustion slowly flowing through your body.

“You look so lovely.” Tomura said walking over to you, pushing your hair away from your face with the side of his hand. Your face flushed red with the sudden burst of affection and the realization of what you had just done in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone on tiktok is simping for Shigaraki and I'm livinggg for it. I would die for some more Tomura requests.


End file.
